Urith
For TCG information, see Urith (TCG). , later known as and was a former Selector and LRIG. One of the antagonists of the series, she was first introduced as Iona Urazoe's LRIG, before taking over her body and becoming Tama's Selector. It is later revealed that she was originally a human like most LRIGs and was once a childhood friend of Sachi Togasaki. At the end of the series, she becomes a LRIG once more, with Mayu as her final Selector. Appearance In her original body, Urith was shown in a flashback to have had fair skin and short straight purplish hair. Her hair was also slightly more messy than it is when she was LRIG. She was also seen to have once worn a dark blue sailor fuku with a white neckerchief. After becoming an LRIG, Urith shared the exact appearance as the character Urith, Enma from the WIXOSS trading card game like another LRIG. As a LRIG, she possesses pale skin, short white hair and purple eyes. She wears minimal clothing that resemble tights, with white on the torso and light purple on the leggings. She also wears light purple shoes and white gloves. In addition, she sports light purple bandage wrappings on her right wrist and on her head tied like a ribbon. By the end of the first season, she took over Iona Urazoe's body. Personality In her first appearance it is made clear that she is a character with sadistic tendencies. According to Akira Aoi, she has a stuck-up personality. Similar to Tama and her master Iona, Urith enjoys Selector battles. Urith is a skilled manipulator who derives pleasure from seeing the suffering of others. She displays the tendencies of a sociopath and while she does not like harming other people directly, she claims to be quite capable to do so if provoked. Background As a child, Rumi has displayed odd behavior. Once, when she went over to Sachi's house to play with Sachi, Rumi enjoyed torturing a butterfly to death, before Sachi came out to play. After that, Rumi ran recklessly through a red light as she crossed the street, causing chaos in the road. As she grew up, Rumi learned to suppress her desires until she became a WIXOSS selector. She was able to satisfy herself by trampling on other people's wishes through winning selector battles, eventually becoming an Eternal Girl and meeting Mayu in the white room. She then asks Mayu if she could be a LRIG, to which Mayu affirms before changing Rumi's appearance to that of Urith, Enma and sending her back to the world as an LRIG. She was later encountered by Iona Urazoe through the Black Desire trial deck she had acquired. Prior to the beginning of the series, she and her new selector had already won countless selector battles. However, Urith was unable to invoke the Eternal Girl vow with Iona due to her selector being unable to meet a certain condition to have her wish fulfilled. Chronology Relationships Iona Urazoe Iona Urazoe was Urith's Selector. In conversations, Iona prefers to let Urith speak for the both of them. Later, she managed to take over Iona's body when the latter becomes an Eternal girl. It seems as though although they might work well together, that does not necessary mean that they like each other. Tama After taking over Iona Urazoe's body, she becomes Tama's Selector. She enjoys tormenting Tama and forcing her to Grow to Level 5, which turns Tama into a monster. Despite this, Tama does not seem to hate her, as shown when she displayed concern towards her, after being stabbed by Akira with a pen. Akira Aoi In Iona's body, Urith is affectionate and kind towards Akira, which makes Akira fall in love with her. However, this was a front for Urith to manipulate Akira into doing her bidding, and she did not care for Akira at all. Akira eventually rejects Urith after realizing this. Sachi Togasaki She knew Sachi from childhood. Due to complications with the adults around them, she was separated from Sachi and was sent to a mental institute. They would later encounter each other again years later in a Selector Battle with Hiroko, Sachi's Selector, who has since become the LRIG Hanare. Although it won't be until later that Urith would recognize Hanare as being Sachi. She seems to revel in the fact that Sachi was put to the edge, as she later laughed after seeing Sachi's comatose body. Though she wouldn't recognize her later she is reunited with her again when Hanare shows up to join her as they both get consumed by the darkness. Ruuko Kominato She hates Ruuko Kominato ever since her first encounter with her and Iona. The reason for this is because looking at her reminds her of Sachi whom she detests. Trivia * In the selector infected WIXOSS fanbook, an illustrator's note stated that Urith was designed to have an androgynous quality. Gallery Character Art Designs Chara_17.png|Full body Chara_17b.png|Headshot & Expression Chara_17c.png|Back view Screenshots 270px-Urith.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Urith Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:LRIG Character